Leo Tanaka
Leo Tanaka is a character in Neighbours who first appeared in 2016. He is the twin brother of David Tanaka. Leo is the more brash out of the brothers as David is a doctor. Leo and David are the illegitimate sons of Paul Robinson after a brief fling he had with Kim Taylor, whose real father was Japanese. Leo has a few villainous tendencies. Leo is played by Tim Kano. Biography Backstory 2016- Leo and David arrived in Erinsborough in September 2016. They had connections to Erinsborough. They wanted to find their father who they think was a doctor at Erinsborough Hospital in 1985. Memorable info Born: Oct to Dec 1985 (concieved early 1985) Full Name: Leo Tanaka Family Father '''- Paul Robinson '''Mother - Kim Taylor Adoptive Father '- Mr. Tanaka '''Siblings '- David Tanaka, Amy Williams, (half, same father) Elle Robinson, (half, same father) Robert Robinson, (half, same father) Cameron Robinson, (half, same father) Andrew Robinson, (half, same father) 'Grandmothers '- Marcia Taylor, Anne Robinson '''Grandfather - Jim Robinson Adoptive Grandfather '''- Neil Taylor '''Aunt - Karen (half, same mother) Great Grandmothers Kazuko Sano, Helen Daniels Great Grandfathers - James Robinson, Bill Daniels Uncles - Scott Robinson, Glen Donnelly Aunts '''- Julie Martin, Lucy Robinson, Jill Ramsay '''Great Great Aunts - Laura Dennison, Gwen Simpson Cousins - Hannah Martin, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay Third Cousins - Nikki Dennison Appearances '2016 ' *Episode 7459 - 22 September 2016 *Episode 7460 - 23 September 2016 *Episode 7463 - 28 September 2016 *Episode 7464 - 29 September 2016 *Episode 7468 - 5 October 2016 *Episode 7471 - 10 October 2016 *Episode 7474 - 13 October 2016 *Episode 7475 - 14 October 2016 *Episode 7476 - 17 October 2016 *Episode 7478 - 19 October 2016 *Episode 7481 - 24 October 2016 *Episode 7482 - 25 October 2016 *Episode 7483 - 26 October 2016 *Episode 7484 - 27 October 2016 *Episode 7488 - 2 November 2016 *Episode 7493 - 9 November 2016 *Episode 7494 - 10 November 2016 *Episode 7497 - 15 November 2016 *Episode 7499 - 17 November 2016 *Episode 7503 - 23 November 2016 *Episode 7504 - 24 November 2016 *Episode 7505 - 25 November 2016 *Episode 7506 - 28 November 2016 '2017 ' *Episode 7511 - 9 January 2017 *Episode 7512 - 10 January 2017 *Episode 7513 - 11 January 2017 *Episode 7515 - 13 January 2017 *Episode 7519 - 19 January 2017 *Episode 7522 - 24 January 2017 *Episode 7523 - 25 January 2017 *Episode 7524 - 26 January 2017 *Episode 7525 - 27 January 2017 *Episode 7526 - 30 January 2017 *Episode 7530 - 3 February 2017 *Episode 7533 - 8 February 2017 *Episode 7538 - 15 February 2017 *Episode 7539 - 16 February 2017 *Episode 7541 - 20 February 2017 *Episode 7542 - 21 February 2017 *Episode 7544 - 23 February 2017 *Episode 7545 - 24 February 2017 *Episode 7548 - 1 March 2017 *Episode 7549 - 2 March 2017 *Episode 7550 - 3 March 2017 *Episode 7554 - 9 March 2017 *Episode 7555 - 10 March 2017 *Episode 7559 - 16 March 2017 *Episode 7560 - 17 March 2017 *Episode 7565 - 24 March 2017 *Episode 7569 - 30 March 2017 *Episode 7570 - 31 March 2017 *Episode 7571 - 3 April 2017 *Episode 7572 - 4 April 2017 *Episode 7573 - 5 April 2017 *Episode 7574 - 6 April 2017 *Episode 7579 - 13 April 2017 *Episode 7580 - 14 April 2017 *Episode 7581 - 17 April 2017 *Episode 7585 - 21 April 2017 *Episode 7586 - 24 April 2017 *Episode 7588 - 26 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7592 - 2 May 2017 *Episode 7593 - 3 May 2017 *Episode 7596 - 8 May 2017 *Episode 7597 - 9 May 2017 *Episode 7600 - 12 May 2017 *Episode 7605 - 19 May 2017 *Episode 7606 - 22 May 2017 *Episode 7607 - 23 May 2017 *Episode 7611 - 29 May 2017 *Episode 7612 - 30 May 2017 *Episode 7614 - 1 June 2017 *Episode 7618 - 7 June 2017 *Episode 7619 - 8 June 2017 *Episode 7624 - 15 June 2017 *Episode 7625 - 16 June 2017 *Episode 7626 - 19 June 2017 *Episode 7630 - 23 June 2017 *Episode 7631 - 26 June 2017 *Episode 7632 - 27 June 2017 *Episode 7636 - 3 July 2017 *Episode 7637 - 4 July 2017 *Episode 7638 - 5 July 2017 *Episode 7640 - 7 July 2017 *Episode 7641 - 10 July 2017 *Episode 7645 - 14 July 2017 *Episode 7646 - 17 July 2017 *Episode 7649 - 20 July 2017 *Episode 7650 - 21 July 2017 *Episode 7659 - 3 August 2017 *Episode 7660 - 4 August 2017 *Episode 7661 - 7 August 2017 *Episode 7662 - 8 August 2017 *Episode 7663 - 9 August 2017 *Episode 7667 - 15 August 2017 *Episode 7668 - 16 August 2017 *Episode 7671 - 21 August 2017 *Episode 7672 - 22 August 2017 *Episode 7675 - 25 August 2017 *Episode 7677 - 29 August 2017 *Episode 7679 - 31 August 2017 *Episode 7680 - 1 September 2017 *Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017 *Episode 7685 - 8 September 2017 *Episode 7686 - 11 September 2017 *Episode 7687 - 12 September 2017 *Episode 7691 - 18 September 2017 *Episode 7694 - 21 September 2017 *Episode 7695 - 22 September 2017 *Episode 7696 - 25 September 2017 *Episode 7701 - 2 October 2017 *Episode 7702 - 3 October 2017 *Episode 7703 - 4 October 2017 *Episode 7706 - 9 October 2017 *Episode 7707 - 10 October 2017 *Episode 7708 - 11 October 2017 *Episode 7711 - 16 October 2017 *Episode 7714 - 19 October 2017 *Episode 7715 - 20 October 2017 *Episode 7716 - 23 October 2017 *Episode 7719 - 26 October 2017 *Episode 7720 - 27 October 2017 *Episode 7724 - 2 November 2017 *Episode 7725 - 3 November 2017 *Episode 7726 - 6 November 2017 *Episode 7731 - 13 November 2017 *Episode 7732 - 14 November 2017 *Episode 7733 - 15 November 2017 *Episode 7734 - 16 November 2017 *Episode 7737 - 21 November 2017 *Episode 7738 - 22 November 2017 *Episode 7740 - 24 November 2017 *Episode 7745 - 1 December 2017 See also * Robinson Family Tree * The Robinson Family Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Tanaka family. Category:Twins. Category:1985 births Category:Robinson family. Category:2016 minor characters. Category:Taylor family (1985). Category:Daniels family. Category:Fictional Australians of Japanese descent Category:Fictional Australians of English descent.